The truth
by SprucedUp
Summary: Hermione Granger had the honor of joining The Order of the Phoenix before she was of age, Headmaster Dumbledore had appointed her as the Potion Master's apprentice. As Hermione grows closer to Severus will she uncover where his true loyalties lie?
1. Chapter 1

***Before I start I would like to say this story will NOT be one of a healthy relationship. It's not 'goals' or any other youthful terms. It's toxic. Hermione will lose herself along the way, and have to discover who she is now. Let me know what you want to see in this story! I love getting ideas. However, I do not write rape, suicide, abortion, or miscarriages. Anything else is fair game!***

Hermione Granger sat fidgeting with her skirt as she waited patiently for the Headmaster to finish pouring them both a cup of tea. Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure you're curious as to why I've asked you here this evening" He smiled knowingly.

She nodded. "Yes sir. I wasn't sure what quiet to expect when I received your letter this morning." She confessed.

"Before we get into that I first much ask something of you Miss Granger. You, of course may decline my offer and head back to your common room and put the conversation behind us."

Hermione was growing nervous once again. What could the Headmaster want with her? Harry was the one that Professor Dumbledore always asked to speak with. She had never even been to his office before tonight.

"Did you hear me?" Albus chuckled.

Hermione cleared her throat, a little embarrassed. "Yes sir. I'm sorry I was just thinking. What is it you need from me?" She questioned.

"A vow. It will induct you into The Order of the Phoenix." Albus smiled brightly at her astonished face.

"The Order? I won't be of age for another 2 months sir." She confessed.

"I'm well aware of your age. It is, well, some might say a little unheard of for a student to join, however given the grave situation we're in, I think we could let it slide just this once."

"Will Harry and Ron joining as well?" The question seemed to slip out before she even had time to think.

"No Miss Granger. Only you. If you decide to join, I will of course tell you why we need you specifically. I also must insist that you not pass on any important information to Mr Potter nor Mr Wesley." Albus lifted his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Of course. I would never Professor." She rushed. "I would.. I would like to join."

Hermione had already made up her mind the moment that the older wizard had asked her to join The Order. She would be a fool to pass up an opportunity like this. She was already fighting on the same side, and knew that she would learn plenty of useful things from each member now that they could actually speak freely around her.

The vow lasted no more than a minute before Albus grabbed the young witch's hand. A white light snaked it's way around their combined hands as he spoke in a soothing voice. With three words spoken, Hermione Granger was an official member. "I swear it."

"Now onto more exciting things. Your role in the Order will be quite simple since you are still in school and won't have much time for missions. You will become our second in Potions. I feel that it is the utmost importance that we have a backup for such a talent." The twinkle in Albus' eyes seemed to slip away momentarily, as if he were in a far away daze. Just as quickly as it happened, he pulled himself back and sent a reassuring smile.

"Professor I'm honored that my name would even come up in such a discussion. However, given how Professor Snape, um, feels about me, would it be wise?"

She felt her face flush as she asked the question. Hermione knew that Severus Snape would never agree to this. He hated her.

"I daresay child, it might be the most wise decision that I've ever made."

Severus Snape sat behind his oak desk grading papers when the roar of the fire pulled his attention away.

"Severus? Are you there?" Albus' voice carried through the stone classroom.

A groan was his only reply.

"Excellent! Do come to my office when you get a moment." And with that the roaring fire sizzled out.

Severus knew Dumbledore well enough to know that a simple invitation to his office was never an invitation at all. It was always a demand. None the less, the younger wizard grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and called for the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Severus, I'm glad you could join us so quickly." Albus greeted.

Us? It took Severus a moment to notice someone else sitting in the room. A closer look revealed Miss Granger. A sneer instantly fell on his face. Oh how he despised this girl. Her constant need to remind others of her smarts, the brown nosing with teachers, and her damned rants that she would get on over the slightest thing.

The girl seemed smart enough tonight to not make eye contact nor feel the need to greet Severus. For that, he was thankful.

"I was just congratulating Miss Granger here." Albus extended his left hand towards the witch.

"You needed me here for that?" Severus drawled. "I'm sure you did a wonderful job of patting her on the head and telling her what a good girl she is, Headmaster." The sneer seemed to ooze from his voice.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from snapping at the foul man who was openly making fun of her.

"Severus." Albus' voice held a certain threat just by speaking his name.

With a roll of his eyes, Severus took the only empty chair in the office. As fate would have it, it just so happened to be next to the bookworm in question.

"I know you're not one for idle chatter Severus, so we'll get straight to the point. I've asked Miss Granger to join The Order. She has, thankfully, agreed." The Headmaster informed.

Delightful. Not only would he see the know-it-all at school, but be would see her at every meeting as well.

Severus only hummed in agreement. He knew he had nothing that Albus would consider pleasant to say, so he kept quiet.

"She will be your apprentice."

Hell hath no fury like Severus Snape when something upset him. This, this was beyond upset.

"You think a child could do my job better than I could?" He hissed.

"Of course not. That's why you will be teaching her Severus. She's not replacing you, she's helping you. Surely an extra set of hands would make your work load lighter." Damn Albus and his manipulative ways.

"My work load is just fine. I teach, spy, and still manage to get all the potions needed for The Order." Severus fired back.

At that, Hermione gasped. She had never expected her Professor to be a spy. A spy for what? Was Harry correct assuming that Professor Snape was a Death Eater? Would that mean that he was also correct about Draco as well?

"Oh look, something that the know-it-all doesn't already know." Severus snapped. "Well since you're an Order member now you can hear all the details. About how I kill, torture, and lie daily just to gather information on The Dark Lord."

He was pleased that for the first time, the girl didn't seem to have anything to say.

"Still want the job Miss Granger? Knowing that you'll be spending all of your free time with a Death Eater?" Severus purred.

"Severus that's quite enough." Albus demanded. "There is no need to be cruel. The decision was mine, not hers."

"She could have refused!" He roared.

Hermione sat there awkwardly as the two wizards seemed to have a silent discussion with just their eyes. Maybe this was a bad idea. Now that she knew for certaint that the potions professor didn't want her there, it was obvious that he would make her time as unenjoyable as possible.

"There will be no more talk of it Severus. I've made my decision." With that the conversation was done. "Miss Granger, you will report to Professor Snape's office at exactly 7 pm sharp every evening. If he gets called away by Tom, then you will come directly to my office. I have a bit of a side project for you." His eyes held a certain bit of mirth.

Hermione made her way down the spiral staircase after the Headmaster had bid both of them a goodnight. She was on the bottom step, when a hand shot out and gripped her upper arm. She knew who's long fingers were currently cutting into her skin without even having to turn and look into his onyx eyes.

Severus slipped in front of the witch and drug her along behind him. Only once they were safely tucked into a hidden aclove did he speak.

"What is the meaning of this? Why did Albus ask you to become my apprentice?" He demanded.

"I'm, I'm not sure." She choked out.

"What is the side project that he spoke of?" He questioned once again.

"He didn't mention anything beforehand." She answered truthfully.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me." He whispered dangerously.

In that moment, Hermione understood fully that Severus Snape was a dangerous wizard. She saw just a hint of the Death Eater that he played the part of.

She didn't answer his threat.

"Be in my office tomorrow evening Miss Granger." And with that, she was left alone in the dark.

***This first chapter is a little short. I'll make up for it on the next. It's not the best first chapter, but I promise it's going to get better! I'm being attacked by the stomach flu right now, so I'm a little out of it. Don't forget to review!***


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was sure she hadn't even been asleep when it was finally time to head to breakfast the following morning. Her night had been spent tossing and turning until she finally gave up on sleep and began to read under her covers.

"Morning Monie!" Harry greeted as soon as she stepped into the common room.

"Morning." She gave a half hearted reply back as she ran her fingers through her wild hair.

"So we never did see you after your meeting last night. What did the Headmaster want?" Ron questioned.

Without thinking of how the boys would react, Hermione answered. "Oh he asked me to join The Order." Followed by a yawn as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"What!?" Both boys screamed in unison.

This woke the witch up fairly quickly.

"Oh, um, yes. He asked me to become a potions apprentice. I accepted obviously." She smiled gently, hoping to defuse the situation before someone exploded.

It seemed as if luck wasn't on her side this morning.

"You get to join The Order while, what, I sit around and do nothing? I'm The Chosen One!" Harry yelled.

"So because you're 'The Chosen One' the rest of us don't matter? Tell me Harry, how is your potion skills?" Hermione snapped.

"That doesn't matter. I need to be in the loop so I know all of Voldemort's moves. I'm the one who has to defeat him!" Harry's face was red with anger.

"Maybe Harry's right Monie. He does have a right to know everything." Ron said quietly.

Of course Ron had to jump in and take Harry's side.

"I didn't disagree. That's not my call to make. That's Professor Dumbledore's decision. What was I supposed to do? Tell him I wouldn't join unless you could too?" Hermione was almost begging at this point. It was far too early for this.

"Yes! You should have said as important as I am that I needed to be an Order member more than you!" Harry roared.

Hermione felt her face fall. Did Harry just say she wasn't important to the cause? Did he really think she didn't matter? As much as she had did to help her friend get this far, this is what he thought of her. She thought she had meant more.

"I'm not going to respond Harry because we're both upset. I don't want to say anything that I will regret, like you just did. So I'm going to go to breakfast." With that she turned and left.

Hermione didn't speak to her friends the rest of the day. She sat next to other people in classes, by herself at lunch, and with Ginny at dinner. The younger witch had helped Hermione feel better. It was hard to stay upset about anything around Ginny. It wasn't the worst day of her life, it just felt weird not having her boys by her side.

She knew that her day was about to get much worse however. She had exactly 20 minutes before her first meeting with Professor Snape.

The walk to the dungeon was a very slow one. She wasn't looking forward to this. Professor Snape hadn't been at dinner, but he looked to be in a foul mood at lunch. Well, more foul than normal.

She knocked hesitantly.

"Enter!" The deep voice called.

Hermione hesitated as she pushed the door open halfway. It wasn't too late to run was it? Maybe Professor Dumbledore had been out of his mind last night suggesting this. Honestly, how long could a wizard hold onto his sanity? Poor Albus wasn't getting any younger. That had to be the answer. Did muggle Alzheimer's medicine work on wizards? She would have to do some research.

"I have no plans on biting you Miss Granger. Get in or get out. Either way hurry up." His sarcasm made Hermione want to roll her eyes. What an ass.

"Good evening Professor." She greeted.

"Don't bother sucking up Miss Granger. Let's get straight to the point. Tonight we will be going over what you can brew and what you cannot." Severus pointed to a chair in front of his desk.

Hermione sat down in the uncomfortable chair and laced her fingers together in her lap. Her backpack leaning awkwardly against the hard chair's legs.

"Let's begin with Amortentia. Can you brew it?" He questioned.

"Yes." She answered.

"Very well. Pepperup Potion?"

"No. We've not covered that yet." She answered truthfully.

"That's stopped you? I didn't recall teaching you about Polyjuice in your second year, yet you knew how to brew that." He smirked.

Hermione's face flushed. She refused to ever mention "that" with anyone. The thought of herself half cat still made her cheeks go red. How could she have been so stupid.

"I've stopped reading ahead so far in potions. I was reading a grade above my own. Now I stick to the book that you're currently teaching from." She informed.

"Very well. Next week we will work on brewing all of these. I need to know that your potions are up to my standards." He sneered slightly.

"I understand." She answered.

"Do not disappoint me Miss Granger. Now, has Albus told you what the little 'side mission' he has for you is?" Severus asked.

A flash from the previous night hit Hermione. Professor Snape grabbing her arm and pulling her into the darkness, demanding to know what the Headmaster's plan was. Something felt funny about that. Why would Professor Snape care what the Headmaster wanted her to do? He usually had zero interest when it came to Hermione.

"No. I've not spoken with him since last night. He told me not to come to him unless you've been summoned by Vol..." She began.

"Do not speak his name stupid girl!" Severus' large hand fell heavy on his desk.

Hermione squeaked at the loud sound.

"I'm, I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize. I didn't know!" She hurried.

"Obviously. Do not ever say his name. Especially in my presence." This time the Potions Master's voice was alot calmer.

"I won't sir. I promise." She said with large eyes.

"I do not..." His words were cut short by a hiss. He stood at once. "I must go. The Dark Lord is calling. Return to your common room. I will see you tomorrow for your first Order Meeting." He turned and strolled through a door that Hermione assumed was his bedroom.

She was never so happy to get back to her own room. She laid on her bed thinking that the meeting hadn't went as bad as she expected. Professor Snape hadn't yelled at her as much as she thought he would have. He hadn't given her detention, mocked her, or even been that hateful.

Finishing up her thoughts, she decided that doing a little extra homework would be for the best, she went to grab her bag.

It wasn't laying beside of her bed. Crap. She had left in in Professor Snape's classroom.

However he was no longer there! So going to get it would be easy.

The second walk to the potions classroom was alot easier. Hermione supposed that it was the thought that her hateful professor wouldn't be there had alot to do with it. The plan was simple. Grab the bag, leave, and spend the rest of the night snuggled under the covers finishing next week's lessons in Charms. Yes, a simple relaxing night is exactly what she needed.

Luck seemed to be on her side tonight. Professor Snape had left his classroom unlocked in his hurry to leave. She opened the door and looked around before she entered. Score! He was gone. She spotted her backpack sitting in the same spot she had left it. She rushed over to the wooden chair and bent down to get her bag.

A voice stopped her dead in her tracks. He wasn't coming back so soon was he? It hadn't even been 15 minutes! How in the world had he left and gotten back so quick?

Shit. He would be upset if he found her in his class. It didn't matter that she was just here to grab something she had forgotten. He wouldn't care. He would punish her as if she had been in there stealing.

She stood motionless for another moment before she realized that Professor Snape wasn't coming to catch her. He was.. talking to someone? Where was the sound coming from? She knew she was too far away from the door for his voice to be carrying all the way from the hall.

That's when her eyes landed on the door that her professor had left through earlier. It was cracked a little. That must be where the voices were coming from.

Hermione took two steps towards the door and heard the sound of a crackling fire. He was only on a Floo call. Probably updating the Headmaster of his brief meeting tonight with Voldemort.

Except, the longer Hermione listened the more she realized that the voice didn't belong to the beloved Headmaster.

It was deeper. Raspy. Almost like the person was tired.

So she took another hesitated step. She was now right in front of the door. "Severusssss I expected more!" Came a hiss. The voice almost sounded snake like.

Shit. Voldemort.

That's who Professor Snape was talking to! She should leave. This is bad. She shouldn't hear anything that they were speaking about. However, her feet refused to listen to her brain.

"I'm sorry I failed you My Lord. I will see what information I can get from the Granger girl." Severus spoke softly.

He had told Voldemort about her? Why? Like Harry said she wasn't all that important. It shook her to think that the darkest wizard was interested in her.

Also why would Professor Snape be supplying anything about her to Voldemort.

"Yes, you do that. When is the next Order meeting?" The cold voice questioned.

"Tomorrow. The time has changed from 7:00 to 8:30." Severus informed.

"We can't attack then. It's too short notice and the old fool will know you told me about the changes. It would be too obvious. We must be careful until he's dead. One wrong move and Dumbledore could catch onto you."

Hermione knew that Professor Snape was a spy. He had told her as much last night. He was believable in his roll. She had almost believed that he wanted Death Eaters to attack the Order. That was just silly. Professor Dumbledore knew what he was doing when he asked Professor Snape to become his spy.

"Thank you My Lord. I will continue to gather information. The meeting tomorrow will provide more. I believe they mean to try and catch Rowle when he's coming out of the Hog's Head. I've told him countless times to stop going to the same places at the same time. Routine will get him killed." Severus sounded like a scolding parent.

"He will be punished for his ignorance." Was the simple reply.

Hermione shivered. She couldn't imagine what a punishment from Voldemort would be like, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

"Do you have the poison ready?" Voldemort demanded.

"It's in it's final step. It will only need to sit for 8 weeks until it's ready." Severus answered.

"Very good. Will you do it yourself or have an elf put it in his food?" Hermione could have swore she heard a bone chilling chuckle.

"I will of course do it myself. I don't trust any of the nasty little creatures to do it." The sneer in Severus' voice was clear.

"When you do this Severus, you will become Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Hermione had to throw her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. They were plotting to kill Professor Dumbledore! She knew that the Headmaster always had a backup plan for his backup plan. However, something inside of her told her that maybe the Headmaster didn't know about this plan. Maybe Professor Snape was doing this behind his back and really was planning on killing him.

No, that's just silly. He's a spy. It's his job to be blend in with dark wizards and pretend that he hated the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore was probably sitting in his office right now laughing because Professor Snape had told him about the poison and was currently inventing a cure so he could miraculously recover.

She leaned closer to the door subconsciously. Needing to hear more.

"You're too kind to me My Lord." Severus admitted.

"Nothing you don't deserve." He was reassured.

The conversation died down a little just to hushed whispers and quiet replies.

Hermione put her ear against the door to try to hear, but the pair were talking too quietly now. Maybe putting her ear near the crack in the door would let her to be able to hear.

Bingo!

"I understand My Lord."

"Ah, Severus, you didn't tell me we had company."

Hermione's heart fell. She would surely be killed for this. She knew too much.

*Okay i lied about this chapter being super long. I'm still sick, and have beeb up since 3 am with a sick baby. Don't forget to review.

*I had someone ask yesterday if Hermione and Severus will end up together. Yes, they will. I haven't decided if Severus will change and become a better person, or if he will pull her to the dark side. Let me know what you guys want to see! As I said at the beginning of the story, it's going to be a toxic relationship. That's not meaning that they won't love each other.


End file.
